Natasha's Friend
by alcimines
Summary: Just before the events of "Avengers: Age of Ultron" a friend of Natasha's pays a visit. His name is Logan.


_Author's Note: This is more-or-less a sequel to my story 'The Devil's Daughter'. When I wrote 'The Devil's Daughter', that story mentioned a Clint/Natasha relationship. It made sense at the time, but that's not the case any longer. So I've made some adjustments to clear up the contradiction._

NATASHA'S FRIEND

The three of them were in a bar in uptown Manhattan. It was the kind of place that a Wall Street financier with a seven-figure salary might describe as "kind of fancy".

Natasha fit in just fine - she was dressed in a timelessly elegant black dress, her red hair done up in a swept-back coif, and she was in full makeup. Almost everyone in the room was eyeing her, either blatantly or covertly.

Clint and Logan didn't fit in at all, but Logan was by far the least presentable of the two. Clint was at least wearing a bare minimum of acceptable clothing. Logan, on the other hand, looked like a cross between a lumberjack and street-thug given to sleeping in alleyways. Clint and Logan both had a sneaking suspicion that Natasha secretly enjoyed how out of place they were.

The bar's manager had made the mistake of trying to deny Logan entrance. He was currently hiding in his office. Since the manager was something of a petty tyrant, the bar staff was in a state of quietly euphoric celebration. Clint, Logan, and Natasha were getting free drinks and fantastic service.

"Y'know," Logan said to Clint after he took a long and deliberate drink from his beer, "I thought you and Natasha had something going on. Hell, I thought you pretty-boyed her into defecting."

Clint nodded carefully. The intelligence world was rife with stories about Logan, but they couldn't all be true. Right? Really, Clint didn't quite know what to make of Nat's dangerous friend.

"A lot of people thought that," Clint responded. "Some still do."

Logan gave Clint a long look. Then he turned his attention to Natasha.

Natasha smiled guilelessly at Logan as she swirled her martini. Some olives spun around the perimeter of her glass.

"Sorry," Natasha told Logan quietly. "You made a lot of assumptions about Clint and I. At the time I thought it was a good idea to run with it. I wanted Moscow Central to be as uncertain as possible. And it was possible that we were being surveilled."

Logan considered that. Then he nodded.

"So you were jealous?" Clint asked Logan. He was having a hard time figuring out Natasha and Logan's relationship. They were obviously close, but...

Natasha put a hand over her mouth - a startling girlish gesture for her. Logan's scowl deepened, but now it was pointed at Clint. However, he didn't really seem angry, just disgruntled.

"It's not like that," Logan rumbled at Clint. "It's never been like that."

When Logan talked like that, it was sort of like hearing a tiger pronounce an immutable law of physics. You really couldn't argue with him, and it would be rather dangerous to try.

Natasha smiled at Clint. "I was a little girl when Logan and I first met. And I suppose I'll always be a little girl to him."

Clint nodded slowly. Frankly, he had no clue how it was possible to see Nat that way.

"I did try to seduce Logan when I was in my teens," Natasha continued conversationally. "That was part of an operation for the KGB. It was a spectacular failure."

And a poor excuse for a man - Natasha's KGB handler - died bloodily in the process, but Natasha didn't see any reason to mention that to Clint.

Logan grunted his agreement in a tone that seemed slightly amused.

Meanwhile, Clint was trying to visualize Natasha not successfully seducing someone. He couldn't do that either.

"Where did you two meet?" Clint asked desperately, trying to get a handle on the conversation.

"Bus station," Logan replied flatly.

Clint glanced at Natasha.

"The bus station," she confirmed quietly. There was something distant in her eyes. Clint knew that look, it was nothing good.

"She needed some help," Logan added.

"And he helped me," Natasha finished. Her eyes cleared as she reached over to squeeze Logan's arm.

Clint knew about the bus station - the place where Nat had lost her family when she was a little girl. But he hadn't known that Logan was there. He decided that particular conversational sally also wasn't going anywhere.

"Look," Clint began carefully, "there's a reason Natasha let everyone think we were a couple, but I can't..."

"You have a family," Logan finished for Clint. "If everyone figures you and Natasha are together, then they're not looking for your family. I get that. Good idea."

Clint stared as Logan finished his beer. Then he looked at Natasha.

"Enhanced senses." Natasha said with a shrug. "He notices things like that. You'll get used to it."

"There's a scent on you," Logan commented idly. "A woman. Two kids - a boy and a little girl. You were with them just a day or two ago."

Logan hesitated for a moment. Then he said awkwardly, "Congratulations."

He obviously meant what he'd said. He just as obviously wasn't very good at expressing it.

Clint couldn't help but smile. He was having a hard time figuring out Nat's friend, but it was obvious that Nat thought the world of him, and Logan also cared for Nat. That was more than enough.

Meanwhile, their waitress stopped by with a fresh round of drinks. As she served them, she put a napkin with her phone number written on it in front of Logan.

* * *

Out of the street, Clint said his goodbyes. He was on his way back to his apartment - he was going to Skype his wife and children.

After Clint left, a thought occurred to Natasha. "Would you like to meet the others?" she asked Logan.

Logan squinted in the direction of Avenger's Tower.

"Is Cap there?" he asked.

Natasha nodded, a bit surprised that Logan had an interest in Steve Rogers.

"And how about Banner?" Logan continued. This time there was something in his voice... Natasha couldn't quite identify. Anger? Regret? Logan was a lot better at the former than the latter.

"Yes, he's there, too," Natasha replied.

After a moment, Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Let's go."

They began walking towards the tower.

* * *

"Steve," Natasha began, "I'd like you to meet..."

"Hello, Logan," Steve said as he stuck out his hand. "It's been a while."

Logan shook the offered hand. "Not since right after the Bulge. I'm glad to see you're back."

Then something seemed to occur to Logan. "Sorry I haven't looked you up until now. Until just a little while ago, I kinda figured a new guy was in your costume. I didn't know that you were... you."

"I could say the same about you," Steve chuckled. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You two know each other?" Natasha asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Logan replied.

Steve shrugged. "A while back, Natasha mentioned a friend she was thinking of bringing to the tower. When she described you... well, I knew who it was."

Now Natasha was giving Logan a hard look. "Okay, just how the hell old are you?"

Both Logan and Steve began laughing.

* * *

Tony clearly had no idea what to make of Natasha's friend. For one thing, this "Logan" guy didn't know - or care - who Tony was. And that was a new and slightly disturbing experience for Tony. He was used to being famous.

"So you're an inventor?" Logan asked. That actually did seem to interest him.

Tony hesitated... then nodded his head. "Yes. And I own a company - Stark International. It's a really big company."

Logan obviously didn't care about Stark International. However, he was interested in Tony's workshop. It was filled with exotic equipment, tools, robots, multiple versions of the Iron Man armor, and cars.

"A really big company," Tony repeated.

Logan wasn't paying attention. By then, he was checking out Tony's classic Jaguar. It was crouched in the middle of the workshop, with its hood up. Tony was obviously working on it.

"How's she handle?" Logan asked curiously as he walked around the vehicle, scrutinizing it carefully.

That seemed to bring Tony out of deeply-offended-land. "Like a dream, but you have to compensate for the narrow wheel-base on turns."

Logan actually smiled. "That's how I remember it. I had a chance to drive a Jag after it first rolled out. Hey, does yours rattle when it starts in cold weather?"

"Yes... if it spends a night out in the cold," Tony replied. "I've built a plug-in electrical heater for the engine compartment. That handles the problem, without modifying the car from the original specs."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have thought there was enough room under the hood for that."

Tony began sketching something on a nearby whiteboard. "It's a clip-on to the undercarriage..."

Then Tony paused, holding his pen in mid-air. "Hey, I should finish her tune-up soon. Why don't I give you a call and we'll take her out for a spin?"

"Sounds good," Logan answered with a nod.

* * *

"Banner," Logan said shortly.

"Logan," Bruce replied just as tersely.

"You've already met?" Natasha asked slowly. Okay, Logan got around, but what were the odds that he knew so many Avengers before he even walked into the tower?

Bruce looked at Natasha. "Yes. We've met." His voice wasn't exactly hostile, but it was startlingly cold.

"Oh, yeah," Logan growled.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Is the Wendigo problem settled?" Bruce finally asked.

Logan let out a long breath. "Good question. It just sort of vanished, so I'd say the answer is no."

Bruce nodded slowly. "I thought you and the other guy... I thought you two could handle it."

Logan's eyes met Bruce's. And maybe - just maybe - there was the slightest touch of sympathy in Logan's face.

"There's no 'other guy', Banner. There's just you."

Bruce didn't reply.

* * *

Logan flew backwards a good twenty feet and smashed against the padded wall of the exercise room. However, he landed on his feet and then expertly dodged out of the way as Thor rushed him. Mjolnir crashed against the wall and left a serious dent.

There were a set of claw marks across Thor's face that were oozing blood. Another slash had marred his chest armor and cut loose his cape. For his part, Logan had multiple fast-healing bruises on his face and upper body. Logan and Thor weren't holding back - they didn't have to.

They began circling each other, looking for an opening.

Natasha was watching the show from behind a window made of specially armored glass. An obviously nervous Stark International employee was with her, carefully watching the monitor and telemetry displays as she wondered if she was going to get in some kind of trouble for going along with this.

Inside the exercise room, Logan suddenly dropped and rolled past Thor. On the way, he tagged one of Thor's calves with his claws. Then Logan began scrambled to his feet behind Thor. However, Thor responded with a lightning-fast backhand that clipped Logan and spun him around.

Logan spat out some blood. Thor shifted his balance, trying to compensate for the cuts on his calf.

But men were grinning. Actually, they both looked like they were hugely enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile, Natasha patted the technician on the shoulder. "Don't worry," Natasha told her, "the biggest danger here is that the sheer amount of testosterone in the air will somehow make us both spontaneously pregnant."

The technician put a hand over her mouth to hide a smile. Then she flinched as Thor threw Logan against the window with a thunderous crash.

* * *

It was later that evening. Logan was wearing a T-shirt he'd borrowed from Steve. His other had been trashed during his sparring match with Thor.

"You're just one secret after another," Natasha told Logan. They'd just shared a late dinner and were strolling through Times Square. It was summer and the sun was low, but the streetlights hadn't turned on yet.

Logan seemed to think about that. "Isn't everyone?" he finally responded.

Natasha considered that. Than she nodded.

"I want to clear something up," Logan continued, "Banner and I have had our differences, but he's okay. It's just... just that he has a lot of bad stuff buried inside of him."

Natasha didn't say anything, but she did cock her head at Logan.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know," Logan sighed. "I'm the last person who can talk about that."

Natasha just smiled.

"You like Banner, don't you?" Logan continued.

Natasha let out a long breath. "Yes."

"How far has it gone?"

This time, Natasha was silent for some time before answering. "It hasn't gone anywhere. He's a little shy. I've been keeping my distance."

Logan considered that for a moment before replying. "Some might say he's not your type," he said carefully.

"I've never had a type," Natasha countered immediately.

"Yeah," Logan pointed out softly. "All you've had is missions."

Natasha wasn't offended. She and Logan knew each other too well for that sort of thing.

"So maybe it's time to go off-mission," Logan suggested.

"Maybe," Natasha responded thoughtfully.

They continued walking for some time.

Then Natasha finally added something. "Bruce is hard to talk to. Like I said, he's shy."

Logan shook his head. "He's not shy, Natasha. He's scared. But he's not scared of you. He's scared of himself."

Just down the street was the cafe where Logan had agreed to meet Tony. Tony was sitting at an outdoor table. The Jaguar was parked a little further down the block. When Tony saw them, he grinned and got to his feet. Then he scooped up the car-keys that were sitting on the table in front of him and began walking towards Natasha and Logan.

"Enjoy your drive," Natasha said as she kissed Logan on the cheek.

Logan reached out and squeezed one of Natasha's hands. That was the most he allowed himself around her. She was completely willing to kiss and hug him. He was more restrained with her.

"Hey," Natasha said suddenly. "There's a party tonight. Remember what I told you about getting Loki's staff back from HYDRA and capturing Strucker? Well, Thor will be leaving for Asgard and we want to give him a big send-off. Why don't you come? You won't be the only guest, and I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

What Natasha didn't say was that there was somebody coming to the party that she wanted Logan to meet - a woman named Maria Hill.

Logan regretfully shook his head. "Sorry. X-Men business. I can't make it. Say goodbye to blondie for me. Tell him he owes me a rematch the next time he's back on Earth."

Then a thought seemed to occur to Logan. "Y'know, a party might be a good time to have a talk with Banner."

"I'll think about it," Natasha said. She was quietly amused at how the two of them seemed to be playing match-maker for each other.

Logan nodded and then walked over to greet the approaching Tony.

Natasha watched as Tony and Logan shook hands and then piled into Tony's car. As the two men pulled away from the curb, Natasha caught a scrap of an animated conversation about - of all things - pickup trucks.

Both Logan and Tony paused long enough to wave at Natasha.

Natasha just smiled and shook her head. "Boys," she sighed.


End file.
